Wide Awake (On Hiatus)
by Rumours-ofWonderland
Summary: Emma Swan lived a lonely life. Then, her son Henry had come into her lonely life, and introduced her to his twin sister, Ellie. Then, Emma Swan lived a not-so-lonely life. While dealing with fairytales and curses, Emma also knows that she can't hide the identity of their father from them forever...
1. Three Strikes

**One day, this plot floated out from an abyss into my conscience, and now I'm sharing it with you :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time…**

* * *

Ten-year-old Ellie Gold only found out how cruel the world was to its inhabitants after the harshness of the secrets people kept struck her life thrice.

Strike one occurred four years ago, and she discovered that Mr. Gold was not her biological father, like she had thought he was. He had raised her from a baby, and she had even called him 'Papa' for six years of her life.

Ellie knew that Mr. Gold was the most feared man in Storybrooke, but she was convinced that he could change, because she knew his true colors. He was truthfully a very caring man who was a bit over-protective of the young girl.

He always made sure she was happy, that she was well cared for. He made sure that anyone who dared to hurt her in any way would go down in the most horrifying manner possible. Ellie didn't like how he dealt with enemies.

One thing Mr. Gold didn't know about his quiet, adopted daughter was that she had no friends.

Zero.

All the children didn't mind her if she kept to herself, but if she tried to play jump rope with the other girls, they would look at her nervously, and mutter something about the sun being too bright before running away. They even used that excuse when it was cloudy.

They were scared of her, too. Whenever Ellie did something that very well deserved some sort of punishment, she was let off without any words. Ellie recalls one time when she had accidentally kicked her soccer ball into the window of a bakery, and the baker had stuck his red-with-anger face out the window, ready to tell off whoever broke his window, but then he saw who it was.

He had blanched, eyes wide open, and quickly said that it was alright, and no payment to fix the window was necessary.

She didn't like that. Ellie thought she deserved _something _for kicking in someone's window.

Strike two happened three months ago, when Ellie discovered that she had a twin brother, who had lived just three blocks down for her whole life, and she never even knew. Henry Mills, she had found out. Henry was just another boy at school, one like her, who was lonely and isolated. They had acknowledged the other's existence and said 'hi' while passing in the hallway every once in a while, but never did their friendship go beyond that.

Until three months ago, of course.

Strike three happened yesterday, when Henry had told her the news.

"Our birth mother is alive," He said, straight to the point.

"_What?_" Ellie's eyes widened, shifting her position on the bench situated on the docks.

"Yeah, I found out a few weeks ago. Her name is Emma Swan," Henry said.

"Emma? As in Prince Charming and Snow White's daughter, Emma?" Ellie questioned.

"The Savior," Henry confirmed, nodding his head.

"Wow… Our mother's the Savior. She can break the curse!" She perked up.

As soon as Mary Margaret had introduced the lonely Henry to the equally lonely Ellie, they had become best friends immediately, and he had shared his belief of the curse and his fairytale book to her. She had believed Henry right away.

"That's right, Ellie. I also have something to tell you…" Henry looked at his sister, as if debating if he should tell her or not.

Ellie tilted her head in curiosity, blinking her eyes a few times in confinement.

"I have Emma's address, and I don't think the website I used is a scam, and, well… I'm going to find her tomorrow after dinner, and bring her here. You can come, if you want,"

Ellie was severely tempted with the chance of leaving this tiny, rural town for a few hours, and opened her mouth to accept, but then remembered that her adoptive father needed to speak with her at dinner tomorrow night.

"I can't… He wants me at home tomorrow," Ellie shook her head sadly.

Henry knew who 'he' was. Ever since Ellie found out Mr. Gold wasn't her real father, she only referred to him as 'he' or 'him'.

"That's alright. I'll tell her all about you, though," Henry smiled.

"Okay, but, promise me you'll be safe?" Ellie asked.

"Only if you promise not to tell anyone about this conversation," Henry countered jokingly.

Ellie smiled, and nodded, "I pinky swear," She proclaimed, holding out her little finger.

The two locked pinkies.

"Deal," Henry beamed at the shorter girl.

* * *

**So… How was that? I think this is the first time in my life where I have ever written a great first chapter for a story… Review?**

**-Rumours-ofWonderland**


	2. Late At Night

**Disclaimer: I own Ellie.**

* * *

Emma Swan lived a life that involved a job that gave her enough pay to complete her rent and put food in her refrigerator.

However, she didn't think it involved meeting her son, whom she had given away ten years prior, and now he wanted her to come back with him to _Storybrooke, _where he supposedly came from.

"Ten years ago, I gave up a little boy and a little girl," Emma stated, clearly wondering where the other twin was, hand firmly wrapped on the steering wheel of her yellow bug.

"Ellie's back at home because her father wanted her there. You'll meet her soon, though. You're going to like her," Henry replied.

"Kid, give me a head's up. What does she look like?" Emma asked.

And Emma genuinely wanted to know. If her daughter looked just like her brother, if her daughter looked like her, if she looked like her _father._

"She's really pretty, even though she doesn't think so. Her hair's wavy and dark, and It's long, like, about to here," Henry gestured to the area where his waist was, "Her eyes are hazel, but not like mine and your's, It's darker. I think it might be from our father,"

Emma nearly had a heart attack. This kid is going to ask about their father sooner or later, and she just wasn't ready to say his name in her head, much less say it out loud.

"She's also shorter than me," Henry continued, "And that's saying something,"

Emma held back a chuckle. She liked him; He was amusing, and Emma regretted never knowing him. But it seemed Henry could talk the night away with just how Ellie looked.

"Let's see what else… Her hands are small, her feet are small, and she's really, really nice. Ellie can't hold a grudge, ever. She's smart, like, Einstein smart, but to warn you, she's also a bit innocent," Henry concluded.

"Innocent how?" Emma asked.

"You could say she's a bit… Delicate. A 'fragile soul' was what Granny called her a few times," Henry said.

Emma nodded silently, and became lost in her thoughts.

She had given up these kids so they could have their best chance, but, if they were really as sad and lonely as Henry described earlier, Emma punished herself for not checking up on them sooner.

A boy like Henry with a big imagination should've been encouraged and loved, but Emma deduced that his adoptive mother, whoever she was, wasn't around much. A girl like Ellie, who was 'Einstein smart', as Henry put it, should've been challenged with harder work, and highly cared for.

And yet, she was as lonely as Henry. Emma felt a stab of pity for the twins. Henry spoke so highly of his sister, Emma briefly wondered if she was his only friend.

_No, _thought Emma, _He has to be friends with the entire school, at least. What, with that smile he has._

Emma Swan was wide awake to her new life, her _children's _lives, and she didn't plan on leaving them again anytime soon until she was convinced they were safe and sound.

Even then, she wasn't so sure she wanted to leave their lives, ever.

* * *

Ellie Gold was wary when her father had asked her to stay home for dinner that night. He never did, and he was usually always running his pawn shop around this time, so she had usually warmed up frozen meals and ate those for dinner. When Henry came into her world, they went out to Granny's almost every evening for dinner, because his mother wasn't around much, either.

So of course she considered it strange when her adoptive father had closed his shop early that day, and came home even earlier than Ellie anticipated.

Ellie carefully cut her roast chicken breast into small pieces, feeling like she was under a microscope. Mr. Gold observed his daughter. She seemed quite secretive and sheepish today.

"What's gotten you all quiet today, Eleanor?" Mr. Gold eyed the small girl.

"Ellie," She corrected quietly. Ellie hated her full name, it seemed too old-fashioned for her liking.

"It seems you're keeping a secret. Does it involve Henry?" He knew that her brother was someone she very much cared about, and Mr. Gold would know at once if the mayor's son was the root of her behavior.

"No," Ellie replied placidly.

It was always one-word responses, Mr. Gold noted. He didn't enjoy those because his son had given them to him for the first few days after he became the Dark One.

Ellie was originally just to be someone to fill Bae's place in his heart, but he had become very attached to the girl as she grew, noticing her fearless nature, her intense will to do the right thing, and her innocence. Her child-like innocence that still remained, no matter how fiery she seemed.

She reminded him of his son.

So, Mr. Gold decided not to push her, in fear of turning her against him.

"Did you have any kids?" Ellie asked.

He nearly choked on his water. Not only had she spoken more than one word to him, she had asked him about his son just moments after he thought about him.

"Why would you ask that, love?" Mr. Gold replied in the calmest tone he could muster.

"In the basement... There's some old clothing and a ball that seems to be from the same child," She didn't meet his eyes, lightly jabbing her fork into her chicken, before popping it into her mouth.

There was a pause, before he decided to answer.

"I had a son... A while before you were born. But I lost him," Mr. Gold said with hidden emotion in his voice.

And for the first time in a while, Ellie met his eyes, seemingly searching for something that wasn't there. She nodded silently, not saying a word.

"Can I be excused? I'm a bit tired," Her voice was now merely an echo in the wind.

"Of course... Goodnight, love,"

Ellie only shot him a small smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Once she was out of view, Mr. Gold sighed. So it was back to sad eyes and fake smiles. For a moment, he actually thought he had made progress with her.

Ellie had changed into pajamas, and buried herself under her duvet. Then she thought about Henry and Emma. Her brother, her mother. She'd make sure to see both tomorrow. She heard the front door open and close again a few minutes later, signaling that Mr. Gold had left the house.

It was only then when she fell asleep.

* * *

**Hm, well this turned out to be an uncharacteristically somber story, and I don't usually write those of purpose :3 Review, please?**

**-Rumours-ofWonderland**


	3. Whipped Cream With Cinnamon

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT.**

* * *

Ellie never liked her room. Sure, Mr. Gold made sure she had the best toys and the prettiest decorations a little girl could have, but she didn't care for any of that. Ellie would be just fine with a soccer ball and a picture of her and Henry.

It was the view out her one window she didn't like.

Her house was conveniently situated a few blocks from the bell tower, so whenever Ellie woke up, the first thing she saw out her window was a sleeping clock with dead hands, stuck on 8:15.

A constant reminder of the curse that had yet to break. But this morning, it didn't say 8:15.

Ellie shot up in shock, her eyes never leaving the hands, which were avidly ticking. Time was moving. She smiled. That meant the curse was weakening. She quickly changed into her school uniform, flattening out a crease in her skirt, and straightening the hem of her white blouse. Ellie slid on her flats, grabbed her backpack, and quickly left her room.

She was over-excited, and couldn't wait to see if Henry knew about the clock as well. Ellie stopped in the bathroom to check her reflection. She neatened her hair, washed her face, and practically ran downstairs, passing Mr. Gold on her way to the door.

"Well, well, well. For once in her life, she's actually excited to go to school," He commented jokingly from the sofa, hoping to pull a few sentences from her mouth.

Ellie looked his way, and shrugged a little.

"Bye," She offered to be polite, and ran out the front door.

Mr. Gold shook his head sadly. He had some strange hope that she would have said, 'See you later, Papa!' Like she did when he dropped her off on her first day of Kindergarten. He missed that smile of hers, and now she only wore it for a few select individuals, one of which was Henry.

Ellie burst into a bolt, reaching Granny's in record time.

The few people in the diner at this early hour glanced at her before returning to what they were doing. She quickly spotted Henry, who was waving at her to sit in his booth. She complied, and slid into the seat across from him.

"Henry-" The beginning of Ellie's exited rant was cut off.

"Shh!" He hissed, eyes wide.

She tilted her head in confusion, eyebrows furrowed. Henry gestured behind him with his thumb subtly.

"It's Emma, at two o' clock," He whispered.

Ellie swiveled her head in the given direction. At the counter, she saw the back of a red leather jacket and golden curls.

"She's so pretty," Ellie commented when she saw a sliver of Emma's face when it turned slightly in her direction.

"That's what I thought when I found her last night. I have a hatching plan… I got her a mug of hot cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon," Henry stated in a hushed voice.

"Ugh, I'd kill for one of those. I left in a rush this morning and didn't have breakfast," Ellie sighed. One of her more stupid choices.

"Here, have some of mine," Henry pushed a practically filled mug in her direction, which she hadn't noticed before. It was the very hot cocoa she had craved not moments ago, though some of the whipped cream was gone.

"Thanks," Ellie said gratefully, taking a sip of the heavenly beverage.

"Have this, too. I had the other half," He also pushed a plate which contained half a bagel.

Sometimes, Ellie wondered what she did to deserve such a generous brother as Henry Mills.

They had noticed that Emma had begun to speak to Sheriff Graham, whom she thought had given her the mug of cocoa just how she liked it, which she also thought was odd.

"I didn't send it," Sheriff Graham eyed the cup confusedly.

"I did," Henry announced his presence.

"We like cinnamon, too," Ellie chimed in, eager to know Emma, hoping that was what Emma had on her cocoa.

Emma Swan realized with a jolt exactly who this little girl was. Ellie was the picture to Henry's rambling description of her the previous night. Her large, doe-like eyes blinked at Emma, filled with curiosity and energy. She even looked a lot like Henry. She had to be his sister. She had to be her daughter.

"Don't you both have school?" Emma shook herself from her thoughts.

"Duh, we're ten. Walk us," Henry smiled.

And It's not like Emma could refuse him.

"Wait, you idiot! I didn't even eat my bagel half yet," Ellie whined.

"Too bad, bring it with you," He smirked, placing a slightly crumpled ten dollar bill on the table to cover breakfast, before slinging on his backpack.

Ellie slid on her backpack, and soon, Emma was walking her _kids _to school. Her kids. It was still a foreign word on her tongue, but she was slowly getting used to it. And she liked those words.

Henry had apparently devised a plan to break the curse and save Storybrooke the night before.

"I call it Operation Cobra," He said, as if he were the boss of some super secret spy-kid corporation.

"How come I didn't know?" Ellie asked, finishing what was left of her bagel.

"Two reasons. One, your house scares me and I'm not allowed there, two, there's only one phone in your house, and Mr. Gold would've answered if I called," Henry replied.

"My house scares me, too. That doesn't stop me from sleeping there every night. Besides, he went out last night, anyway. Collecting rent, probably," Ellie muttered.

Emma was about to take a bite out of an apple, when Henry questioned where she got it.

"Your Mom gave it to me," Emma replied.

"I wouldn't recommend eating that," Ellie eyed the apple.

Henry took the apple, and flung it behind them. Emma craned her head to watch the apple roll out into the street.

Emma pretended to believe the two about their fairytale theory. She understood; As a young girl, she had been interested in fairytales, but had grown out of them by the time she was eleven, but she had told those stories to the younger kids in the many foster homes she was in.

"Um, okay then. What about the characters' pasts?" Emma asked.

"They don't remember, ask anyone, you'll see," Henry looked up at the blonde.

"So, for decades, these people have been walking these streets, not aging, screwed up memories, stuck here, that kept them oblivious," Emma said flatly.

"Yeah! We _knew _you'd get it!" Ellie had a little bounce in her step, flashing a bright smile Emma's way.

The next few minutes of their walk to school consisted of talk of what Operation Cobra was about.

"We have to go, but, we'll get started later," Henry said as their school came into view.

The siblings started to walk away, but turned around once more.

"We knew you'd believe us!" They said in unison.

"Who said I did?" Emma called back.

"Why else would you be here?" Ellie asked, and they rounded a hedge that led to the front doors.

_Because you're the kids I gave up ten years ago, _Emma wanted to say, _And I won't admit it out loud, but I still love the pair of you._

But she kept quiet. Emma turned and headed back into town.

* * *

**I'm not quoting everything directly from the episode, but I wasn't sure whether or not Emma has a conversation with Mary Margaret here, or if that was another part of the episode. Or another episode completely. Review?**

**-Rumours-ofWonderland**


	4. Torn Apart

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT.**

* * *

"Please come with me? I don't want to face the Evil Queen by myself," Henry groaned.

School just finished, and children were scattered about, on the playground, heading for the school bus, or walking home.

"Oh, come on. You go to her office every day at five," Ellie stated.

"Yeah, but did you see what happened today? She came in the middle of school just to tell me Emma was put into prison. Besides, we need to go to the station and get Emma-" Henry was cut off.

"Eleanor," A calm, drawling voice cut through their conversation.

Many of the kids stopped and stared for a few moments, before continuing what they were doing. It was apparent that Mr. Gold had come to pick up Ellie from school.

She waved at him slightly, to let him know she'd be there in a few minutes.

"Why is he here? He never picks me up, he always runs his shop late on weekdays," Ellie hissed to Henry.

"I don't know… But you should go see what he wants," Henry replied.

"Please, please come with me? I'm not facing him alone," She begged.

"Oh, come on. You go to her office every day at five," Henry imitated her voice, mocking her refusal to go to Regina's office with him.

Ellie huffed, but said goodbye to a smirking Henry before jogging up to Mr. Gold's car. She hopped in the backseat of the retro-style car, putting her backpack by her feet.

After he started the car and began driving, the questions started.

"Do you know why I picked you up today, Ellie?" He glanced at her through the rearview mirror.

"No," She replied, her gaze planted firmly out the window.

"We need to have a little talk," Mr. Gold said.

Ellie knew that 'little' meant a long lecture.

"About?" She asked, going through topics in her head.

"Henry Mills," He replied nonchalantly.

"My brother?" Ellie raised an eyebrow.

Mr. Gold smirked slightly. That was two words.

"Yes. We need to discuss your little _meetings _with him," He said, and Ellie had a feeling this wouldn't turn out well.

"Why do you care?" Her voice came out meek, a whisper, a ghost of something that had recently left.

To Mr. Gold's guilt, she sounded as if she were on the verge of tears. One look in the rearview mirror, and she was staring right back at him, her eyes glassy with tears that refused to shed.

So, he waited until they reached their house before he decided to speak anymore. It was only when she was curled up on the couch, pressed into the farthest corner of the dark leather, had he decided to talk.

"Why were you upset in the car?" He asked gently, as to not rouse the glassy tears that still reflected in her eyes.

"Because," She started, "You're going to tell me to stay away from him,"

And he didn't deny it, because it was true.

"Do you know why?" He asked Ellie, trying not to prod too much.

When she didn't respond, he responded for her.

"Because he's _Regina Mills' _son. You know I'm not on the best terms with her,"

"So?" She asked, "What does it matter? You're not the one who spends time with him,"

"It matters because you're my daughter, and I won't let you play with a boy who might be a threat to you,"

"A threat to me?" Ellie looked him in his eyes, "Or a threat to you?"

He didn't respond. Personally, Mr. Gold didn't want her hanging around the adopted son of that woman, the Evil Queen, who had told him when Belle had died. His Belle, and she had spoken of her death in a taunting manner, as if it was purposeful. It disgusted him.

"After today, I don't want you around Henry," Mr. Gold said firmly.

"_What?_" Ellie jumped up, her hazel eyes open in shock.

What he didn't know, was that he was too keen on keeping her protected and safe to realize that he had just taken away her happiness.

"You heard me," He replied in a monotone voice.

"Am I not allowed to see Emma, either?" She asked dryly.

"Of course you can, she's your birth mother,"

"And what if I want to see her, but Henry's with her? Do I just avoid them both?" She crossed her arms in a child-like manner.

"Yes," Mr. Gold looked up at her.

Emma would always be with Henry now, because of Operation Cobra. That basically said Emma was off limits as well. She had let them both down, and now she couldn't see them anymore.

Ellie stared at him for a few moments, and it seemed the glassiness in her eyes finally broke. He vaguely heard her mumble very dark things under her breath, and saw the tears on her cheeks as she stormed to her room, and slammed the door shut.

He may not look like Rumpelstiltskin in this world, but he had certainly just acted like him. Ellie would end up just like Baelfire if he continued; Lost and alone somewhere dark all because he refused to listen to his child for a second time.

But Mr. Gold wasn't going to take back anything he said, because being around Henry was a direct connection to Regina, and he didn't want her anywhere near Ellie.

Ellie fiercely wiped away her tears. No. She wouldn't cry, not in this world. She had to be strong; Strong like Henry, strong like Emma. A few minutes later, she heard the door creak open and shut again.

She assumed he went back to the pawn shop.

Ellie stayed in her room for many hours, sitting on her bed, idly playing with a soccer ball, until it was nighttime. Even though there were no tears flowing, she was still dry sobbing, wiping her eyes every time there was a sign of wetness in her eyes. There was half an hour left before Mr. Gold would return, and she would use it to an advantage.

She dashed from her room, went downstairs, and headed into the kitchen, where she found her target. She picked up the phone, and dialed the first number that came into her head. There were only two people who could've answered the phone, one of which she sorely hoped didn't pick up.

Ellie was relieved when the voice floated through the phone.

"_Hello?_" Henry's voice came through nervously.

"Henry?" Ellie asked, though she already knew who it was.

"_Ellie?_" He asked, voice slightly puzzled._  
_

"Yeah, It's me," She replied.

"_What did Mr. Gold want? Where were... Are you crying?" _He trailed off, and added the last question after he heard sniffles coming from the other end.

"No," Ellie replied, quickly wiping away a tear that streamed from her left eye.

"_Yes you are. What's wrong?_" Henry asked.

"He-he... He told me I couldn't see you anymore. And, I can't see Emma if she's with you," Ellie said, the very thought of never seeing both again made her vision blurry with hot, salty tears.

"_What? He can't do that! Don't listen to him, Ellie!_" Henry exclaimed.

"Of course he can, Henry. He's my _legal guardian. _But, please come to Granny's tomorrow, you and Emma," Her voice was soft and cracking because of her more apparent sobs.

Before Henry could reply, she had shoved the phone back onto its base. She couldn't let him see that this had made her cry; It would mean that she would be too weak to help break the curse.

That's what she always was, in everyone's eyes. That weak, lonely, sad-eyed little girl who only smiled for the brother she had only just met.

Ellie had just gotten her brother and mother back, only to lose them again. Why was the world so cruel to her? Was it because she didn't speak to her adoptive father? That had to be it, she was a very good girl, otherwise. It was because she was an odd child, a very quiet one who didn't speak to the man who had raised her, but spoke to a boy she had known for only a few months, and a woman she had known for one day.

One of the only reasons Ellie didn't speak to her father was because she, too, was afraid of what he might do if she spoke too much. She was a strange child, Ellie chanted it under her breath, she knew very well many of Storybrooke's residents did, too.

Ellie Gold was wide awake to the world around her, and she didn't think she liked it very much.

* * *

**Well, this was upsetting. I didn't mean for it to be this sad, but, what's done is done (: Review?**

**-Rumours-ofWonderland**


	5. Polaris

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT.**

* * *

Ellie Gold didn't sleep that night; In fact, she was awake as an owl the entire night. Now she regrets not getting any sleep.

Her face seemed paler than usual, there were dark, heavy bags under her eyes, and the only thing that remained normal was her hair. Thick, dark waves that flowed to her waist.

She was lucky it was a Saturday, she looked like a zombie with really nice hair. But she had to meet Emma and Henry at Granny's, it was the reason she stayed up, anyway. Ellie had counted away the seconds, the minutes, the hours, until she could see them again.

Ellie slipped on her jeans, Converse, and a tee shirt. She put on her oversized gray hoodie, since it was a little windy today.

When she headed downstairs, it seemed her father had already left for the day.

_Good, _thought Ellie, _He's not in my good graces at the moment anyway._

She hated how she looked and felt right now. She had stayed awake all night, and cried half the time. At that moment, Ellie compared herself to those cliché female 'protagonists' who get upset over the only bad thing that's ever happened to them, and she gets comfort and sympathy from all those around her, while she cries her heart out, doing nothing to fix her problem.

Ellie hated those characters. And unfortunately, now she felt like one, but she wasn't going to take any pity from anyone.

She quickly ate a banana for her breakfast, and stepped outside, locking the door behind her. The frigid breeze immediately filled the gaps of her hood, making her shiver and walk more briskly to her bicycle.

Her poor, red bike looked very lonely in the backyard, perched in between two rose bushes. It's still wheels practically screamed, 'Use me! Use me!' So, Ellie hopped on her bicycle, and sped down the driveway.

Ellie knew Mr. Gold wouldn't want her riding without a helmet, but she had ditched it a while ago. It's not like he was ever around much to notice, anyway.

She rode down the sidewalk, passing various stores, making sure to send a subtle glare towards the lone pawn shop that was set a little apart from the other stores.

When Granny's slid into view, Ellie's bike skidded to a stop, and she parked it before going inside. She nearly bumped right into Henry, who was right in front of Emma.

"There you are!" Henry announced.

"Kid! I was just about to look for you, Henry said you were crying last…" Emma trailed off, not knowing where this maternal instinct was coming from.

Then she noticed the bags under the little girl's eyes.

"You didn't sleep last night, did you?" Emma asked Ellie gently, stooping to her height.

"Don't let him take me from you guys," Ellie's voice cracked like old parchment, but she refused to let the tears show.

"Don't let who take you away?" Emma was confused.

"Mr. Gold," Henry responded, "He doesn't want her to see us. Mainly because Regina's my Mom, and because your our real Mom, Regina wants us gone,"

"What does _Regina _have to do with Ellie?"

"Because he's too over-protective. He doesn't want me to have any connections with her, they're not on the best of terms, plus she's the Evil Queen," Ellie glanced up at Emma.

_Of course it has to do with a fairytale, _Emma disproved the notion that the curse was real in her head.

"I'm sorry, but you can tell your father that he's not banning us from seeing you," Emma looked her daughter right in her eyes.

Those sad, hazel eyes, with dark bags underneath. Now she knew what Henry meant when he described Ellie as 'delicate'. All Emma wanted to do was hug the poor girl until she smiled again.

"That's right! Besides, we have to work on the long-gone Operation Polaris," Henry stated.

"Wait, there's _another _operation?" Emma asked, wide-eyed.

"Yup. We created it to rebel against our parents, like, months ago, when we first met," Ellie smiled weakly.

"But we never acted on it. This is the perfect opportunity!" Henry rubbed his hands together diabolically.

"Alright, but... Operation _Polaris?_" Emma thought 'Polaris' was an even weirder name for an operation than 'Cobra'.

"Hey, Einstein Ellie over here named it, not me," Henry held his hands up in defense, while Ellie smiled innocently.

Emma snorted, faintly wondering how much trouble they were going to get in for Operation Polaris, which seemed to precede Operation Cobra. She noticed that the two didn't really care. Emma admired them for standing up for what they believed was right, and in their case, they thought being allowed to see each other was right.

And it was. The long-lost twins had every right, and even thought she wouldn't admit it out loud, Emma was curious as to how their little plan would turn out.

* * *

**And there it was; Chapter five. Doesn't Operation Polaris sound fun? No? Oh, well, at least Henry and Ellie think it is (;** **Review?**

**-Rumours-ofWonderland**


	6. Ellie: Three Months Ago

**WARNING: This is a flashback to previous events in Henry and Ellie's lives, that is to say, before Emma. I'm putting these between chapters, just to show my interpretation of what their lives were like growing up.**

* * *

When Henry and Ellie first became friends, it was summer, and they had both been admitted to Storybrooke's Day Camp, which took place in the schoolyard of Storybrooke Elementary.

In ten-year-old Ellie's mind, it wasn't much different from school. Except it was now in the summer.

"Are you seriously going to prematurely make me go back there?" Ellie looked at her father incredulously.

It had been all of three days since the long, one-hundred eighty days of school ended, and now she was being forced to go back for a one-hundred eighty first.

"Yes," Mr. Gold replied, getting the car started up.

This camp thing was new for this year, and Ellie didn't like it one bit. In response to Mr. Gold signing her up for the camp, she had received a bright yellow tee shirt with 'Storybrooke Camp 2011' written on the front in big, bold, orange letters.

She felt embarrassed wearing it, but only managed to put it on after remembering that everyone else was wearing one, too. Ellie brushed off her denim shorts, and tied her long, dark hair into a ponytail.

It was a three minute drive to the school, where she saw kids hugging their parents goodbye, and running off to hug their friends whom they hadn't seen in three days, but acted like they hadn't seen each other in years. Ellie didn't have anyone to do that with.

This camp was for ages six through fifteen, so there would be more people there she didn't know. More whispers and stares behind her back. Just her luck, Ellie sighed mentally.

Ellie kicked the door of the cadillac open, and when Mr. Gold made a move to follow her, she quickly stopped him.

"I'll be fine, really, I'm ten now," She smiled reassuringly.

In reality, she didn't want everyone staring at her. No one minded her if she kept quiet, but if her father, the most feared man in Storybrooke, came with her, then the whispers would start. Ellie didn't like whispers.

He eyed his young daughter warily, before bidding her a good day, and she stepped out of the car, before he drove away slowly, most likely eyeing her from the side mirror, making sure she was alright.

Ellie rolled her eyes, and walked over the sun-lit grassy grounds, to sit on the bench she had sat on every recess for her entire life at this school. It was her little bench; It was made for two people, but she never had anyone to share it with. Ever. It was in a shady, calm place, away from the raucous children.

Her gaze jumped from a pair of red-haired girls who were chatting animatedly, to some eighth graders who were lecherously eyeing a curvy blonde who tossed her ringlets over her shoulders. Everyone was wearing the bright yellow shirts, and she noted they all remarkably looked like a large group of Peeps, those sugar-coated marshmallows.

Then, someone else caught her eye.

It was Mayor Mills, and her son Henry, who was her age, was with her. He was also wearing the lurid yellow camp shirt, but he seemed to really not want to be here. Henry had a large, leather-bound book tucked under his arm, but the title was shielded from the public.

He turned back to the Mayor, his face crinkled in disgust, most likely saying something along the lines of, 'You're kidding, right?' Regina only smiled slightly at him, and said her goodbyes, before leaving. She felt bad for him; Ellie knew he was outright bullied, while they only bullied Ellie behind her back.

Henry stood awkwardly where his Mom left him for a few minutes, a few kids snickering at him as they passed. His eyes swept over the yellow-clad kids, until his eyes met hers.

In an effort to be nice, Ellie waved, beckoning him to come over. His eyes widened to the size of saucers, obviously surprised someone was making contact with him. Henry walked slowly in her direction, in fear that she was beckoning someone else, and not him.

It was only when Ellie smiled up at him, when Henry sat down on the empty space next to her.

"Hi, Henry," Ellie said.

It was rule one in every Elementary School kid's handbook, everyone knew everyone's name.

"Hi, Ellie," He replied in the same tone.

"What's that?" Ellie asked, tilting her head, trying to get a better view of the book her cradled protectively.

"Just some fairytales…" Henry trailed off.

"Can I see?" Ellie asked excitedly, "I love fairytales!"

"Really?" Henry looked at her, shocked. Ellie nodded in response, her dark ponytail bobbing up and down.

"Oh, um… Sure," Henry placed the book so half of it rested on his lap, and the other half on Ellie's.

He opened it up to the story entitled, 'Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire'.

"I didn't know Rumpelstiltskin had a son," Ellie read the first few sentences.

"Me neither, until I found this," Henry smiled slightly.

"Let's take turns reading aloud to each other," She said, "You can go first,"

Henry was very surprised that this girl, who he was too afraid to talk to, seemed so easy to talk to. Plus, she was interested in his book, and she was very nice. When they finished reading that story to each other, they moved on to another. Then another.

"Hey. These characters are familiar. Snow White is exactly like Miss Blanchard," Ellie looked at the book accusingly.

"You think so?" Henry asked, his voice full of hope.

"Yeah! Plus, that curse thing would explain why you and I are the only ones that age, I mean, a few days ago I saw a little girl who I knew in _Kindergarten, _and she was still four years old,"

"Well, It's real, all of it. Everything in this book actually happened," Henry immediately regretting spewing that much out at once.

Ellie blinked a few times. To his intense surprise, she responded with, "Then, how did they get here?"

"Well, since we didn't finish the story yet, I'll tell you that the Evil Queen's curse sent them all here. They don't remember who they are, or where they came from. Time is frozen here," Henry explained.

"So... Who is everyone?" Ellie asked, believing the theory because it made perfect sense, in her opinion.

"Well," Henry was happy to have someone who believed, "Miss Blanchard is Snow White, my Mom is the Evil Queen, and Dr. Hopper is Jiminy Cricket,"

"Cool. Do you know who my Pa-Mr. Gold could be?" Ellie nearly called Mr. Gold her Papa again. He wasn't her Papa; Not really, she was adopted, after all.

"Nope, not a clue. But we'll figure it out," Henry smiled at her, and she returned the gesture.

_Maybe this camp won't be so bad, after all, _They thought in unison.

Even when the camp activities started, and the kids all filed around Mary Margaret and the other teachers who volunteered, Henry and Ellie didn't notice. Mary Margaret smiled to herself, secretly euphoric that the two loneliest children in Storybrooke had found a friend in each other. So, she left them be on their little bench, as the ten-year-olds' friendship bloomed.

* * *

**Hm. Now this was interesting (: Review?**

**-Rumours-ofWonderland**


	7. Scented Markers

**Disclaimer: No.**

**P.S: This chappie is a little shorter than others (:**

* * *

In Storybrooke, Sunday meant many things to different people.

To the schools, it meant one more free day before all the talkative minors swarmed into their classrooms. To the church, it meant people coming in, reading the bible, praying for their loved ones. To Granny's Diner, it was another ordinary day of regulars coming in to order coffee and a bagel for breakfast.

However, to Henry Mills and Ellie Gold, Sunday was the official start of the long-forgotten Operation Polaris.

"Operation Cobra is temporarily on hold," Henry sounded oddly superior using larger words, "But Operation Polaris is a go,"

Ruby occasionally sent the two amused glances from behind the counter.

"So… What's Step One, chief?" Ellie smirked at the nickname she came up with.

"Step One is showing my Mom that I don't care that she told me to have no contact with you, and showing your Dad that you don't care he told you to have no contact with me,"

"How are we going to do that?" Ellie nibbled off a piece of bacon.

"Just to get on their nerves, let's have a very long conversation on the phone," Henry said as-a-matter-of-factly

"So, what, do I say like, 'Hi Henry! Can you help me with math, I'm having trouble with long division' in a loud voice with my Dad in the room?" Ellie snorted.

"Basically," Henry nodded, "But don't say long division. Everyone knows you're better at that than me," He grumbled the last part.

"Alright. What's Step Two?" She asked, giggling that he was upset over the fact that she was better at math than him.

"Well, we have that project for art due in a few days, right?" Henry looked up thoughtfully.

"I forgot all about that," Ellie's eyes widened, and she went over possible topics in her head.

"Hey, Einstein, stop thinking. You're coming over to my place and we're doing the project together," Henry rolled his eyes.

"But," Ellie blinked, "Your Mom scares me. Can't you come over to my house?"

"Heck no, your Dad scares me more. Besides, this is Step One," Henry eyed her as if she were crazy.

"Wait... I thought the phone thing was step one," Ellie said confusedly.

"Alright, the phone's step two, then," Henry compromised.

"Oh, fine. What supplies do I need to bring over?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I already have paper, but, bring those cool scented markers you have,"

Ellie crinkled her nose, "I hate those markers,"

"Why? They smell so good," Henry said.

"Yes, there's nothing better than artificially scented writing utensils complied of chemically engineered substances designed for the amusement of minors," Ellie snorted.

"…I have no clue what you just said, but bring the markers, got it sis?" Henry smiled.

"Got it," She replied.

Henry left to set up supplies at his house. But Ellie was sure about one thing.

She wasn't bringing the scented markers.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, this kind of sucked, right? :P Well, I'll make it up with a nice flashback next chapter!** **Review? I'll understand if you flame me for this chapter (:**

**-Rumours-ofWonderland**


	8. Henry: Meeting Ellie

**Disclaimer: I own Ellie (:**

**Appearances In This Flashback: Henry, Ellie.**

* * *

When Henry Mills was seven years old, his adoptive mother had since made Christmas for him a living nightmare. Ever since he could remember, all his Christmas fun had been ruined by Regina.

She had forced him into ugly sweaters and dress pants, rousing the other kids at his school to bully him even more than usual. But the worst part was that Regina was never around on Christmas Eve.

Regina always made something up. Last year was, 'Henry, there's something I have to take care of at the Sheriff's Station tonight, I'll be home late,'. This year, it was, 'I'm working late tonight, Henry. So much paperwork to do,'.

So, Henry sat alone on his front porch steps, clad in his robe and pajamas. He sadly watched other houses across the street celebrate festivities.

It was very chilly outside, and Henry knew he shouldn't have been outside in the first place. His mother forbade it while she was gone, but, it was too lonely inside the house. At least, with the sound of faint Christmas carols and the aroma of cookies he felt safe.

"Why are you all alone on Christmas?" A light, airy voice came.

Henry turned his head, and spotted a girl who was in his class leaning against the outside of the gate bordering his house. Her chin was in her hands, and her elbows were propped on the top of the gate. He didn't know her name, but he knew that she was Mr. Gold's daughter.

And that she was isolated and lonely, just like him.

"My Mom has work," Henry muttered.

"No one should be alone on Christmas," She stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're alone," Henry raised an eyebrow.

"I'm always alone," She smiled sadly, "My Papa's running his pawn shop late into the night,"

"So… You came here? I don't even know you,"

"I don't know you, either. My name's Ellie, though," She beamed brightly.

"I'm Henry," He replied.

"I know who you are. You're the Mayor's son," Ellie seemed proud to know this fact.

"And you're Mr. Gold's daughter," Henry countered.

"Not really," She frowned, "I found out I was adopted last year,"

Henry blinked. He certainly hadn't known that.

"Do you happen to have the time? The Storybrooke Clock isn't reliable. It always says eight fifteen,"

"I'm guessing about nine or nine thirty," Henry shrugged.

Her eyes widened, "My Papa's going to be home soon! His shop closed five minutes ago. I have to go, but, here," She dropped a small box wrapped in red paper topped with a green bow on the other side of the fence, "Merry Christmas!"

Then, she ran off, leaving the faint scent of vanilla and cinnamon behind.

Henry walked over and picked up the box, eyeing it cautiously. He had received prank presents from others at his school before, and was skeptical about opening it. But, something about Ellie Gold was different. She was kinder than them.

So, he carefully tore the paper off, and untied the neatly tied bow.

He tilted his head at what was inside the box. It was a snow globe. Not just any snow globe, though; It had a castle and a medieval-looking town within it. When he shook it, little blue sparkles rained down onto the tiny town. Henry guessed that it probably came from her father's shop.

It looked like an old object, but it had become the object Henry treasured most. He immediately ran into his room, and turned the little snow globe into a centerpiece on the shelf over his bed; Resting in between a Harry Potter book and a Hulk action figure.

And that was the first time Henry met Ellie.

* * *

**Aww (: I don't know why, I just like sibling love. Maybe It's because my siblings don't give me any -.- Review?**

**-Rumours-ofWonderland**


	9. Artificial Pleasantries

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT.**

* * *

To say Ellie was a little nervous was to say the Evil Queen didn't cast a curse upon the citizens of Storybrooke.

Ellie was terrified, purely terrified. She was walking down Mifflin Street, the Mayor's house as her destination. It wasn't one of her brightest ideas, accepting Henry's offer to complete their art project at _his _house.

She had realized almost fifteen minutes after they made plans that she had to go to the _Mayor's _house. And Regina Mills was the reason her father didn't want Ellie to see Henry.

She adjusted her backpack, which contained her iPad and _non-scented _markers.

Ellie walked slowly up to the stark white house, like her shoes were made out of lead. She knocked twice on the door, the brass numbers '108' nailed to the front.

She'd never been inside Henry's house before; Sure, there was that one time where she stopped by and gave him a snow globe from her father's shop, but, standing in front of the Mayor's house, she felt small.

Ellie nearly had a heart attack when the door opened, and Regina was there, her painted red lips curling into a semi-evil smile coated with sugar.

"Hello, Eleanor. My son's been expecting you," She opened the door wider in order to let her in.

Ellie mentally palm-slapped her forehead at the mention of her full name. Does any adult (besides Emma) take her suggestion to call her 'Ellie'?

"Hi, Mayor Mills… Yeah, Henry and I are supposed to work on an art project together," She replied.

"I'm aware," Regina led her into the living room, adjusting a vase full of dark red roses with little thorns poking threateningly out from the stems.

Ellie gulped at the sight of the eerily sinister plants.

"He's been going on about it for the past hour," Regina continued.

And Madame Mayor wasn't exaggerating, because Ellie knew Henry.

_Way to lay it on thick, brother of mine, _She thought, mentally rolling her eyes.

"He has?" Ellie tilted her head slightly, feigning innocence.

"Oh, yes. You're his dear twin sister. He talks a lot about you," Regina surveyed her, "Would you like some apple cider?"

"Erm, she's fine," Henry appeared in the doorway, leaning slightly on the frame.

"Henry," Regina smiled, "I won't keep you two. Enjoy your… art project,"

Ellie nodded at the Mayor, before letting Henry drag her by the hand to his room. He looked quickly down the staircase before shutting the door.

"What was _that?_" Henry asked, flabbergasted.

"What was what?" Ellie's doe eyes screamed 'I'm innocent!'.

"Why was she nice to you? I don't get it; Just last night she's telling me not to see you, then she's offering you cider like you're her kid, too," Henry eyed her in confusion.

"We should figure it out. That's Step Three in Operation Polaris," Ellie shrugged her backpack off, and smirked happily at Henry, "But first is Operation Art Project,"

Henry groaned, "You were serious? I thought we were gonna do some deep, dark planning for Operation Polaris or Cobra,"

"Yes, the project was, and is, serious," Ellie said, "It was your idea anyway, smart one,"

Henry blushed, but then perked up at the markers she had pulled out of her backpack.

"Oh, are those the scented ones?" Henry said excitedly.

"No," She said flatly, then giggled at his disappointment.

"So, what do we have to do for this project, anyway?" Henry asked, plopping down next to her on his bed.

"We have to make a poster about our favorite movie," Ellie replied.

"Okay… Oh, I know!" Henry jumped up, "Let's pick a Disney version of one of these,"

Henry grabbed the fairytale book off his dresser.

They decided on Beauty and the Beast, because the poster would be easy. After searching on Ellie's iPad for ideas of what to put on their poster, the next two hours were spent decorating the oak tag.

"Well, this looks nice, doesn't it?" Ellie blew a thick, dark lock from her eyes.

Their poster turned out pretty good, but they only drew the rose because the beast's outline was a bit tricky.

"Yup. I'll bring it in, though; Your Dad will probably kill you if he finds out you were with me," Henry rolled up the oak tag.

"Isn't that the point of Operation Polaris?" She scrunched her nose in confusion.

"Yeah, but… I don't want you getting grounded, obviously. That would ruin the plan," He rolled his eyes.

Ellie glanced at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Who do you think Belle and Rumpelstiltskin are in Storybrooke, anyway?" She asked.

"I don't know…" Henry scrunched his nose, donning a thoughtful look similar to that of his sister.

"How about I try to figure that out? Because we still have Operation Cobra," Ellie stated happily.

"Yeah, sure!" Henry's thoughts were racing with ideas of who the Beauty and the Beast could be.

"By the way…" Ellie said slowly, "What's with your Mom's creepy flowers?"

Images of the funeral-esque roses filled her mind.

"I'm pretty sure those were to scare you," He explained.

"Well, it worked," She shuddered.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and their heads snapped in that direction. Regina entered, and eyed them.

"Henry, we need to have a little talk… Eleanor, your father needs to speak to you as well. I think It's best you should go on home," She said in an artificially sweet voice.

"Alright," Ellie nodded, "Have a good day, Mayor Mills,"

As she slipped her backpack back on, she glanced at Henry, who stared at her nervously, before she quickly left the house.

When she got home, Mr. Gold was in the living room, sitting casually on the couch.

"What is it?" Ellie asked in an uncharacteristically resigned voice.

"We need to talk,"

Ellie didn't like how he said that sentence. It was placid, with highly insidious undertones.

* * *

**Okay, so, I know I haven't updated in a bit, but, you're welcome! BTW, I'm so excited, 'The Crocodile' comes out tomorrow! :D**

**-Rumours-ofWonderland**


	10. Emma, Henry and Ellie: Ten Years Ago

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT.**

* * *

Emma Swan was eighteen years old when she gave birth to twins: A boy and a girl. She had given birth to them in jail because she had attempted to steal prenatal vitamins from a drug store.

Emma considered it a stupid call on her watch, and because her jail sentence wasn't finished by the time they were born, she was only given two options: Have the father raise them or give them up for adoption.

She knew there was no way she would ever find their father again, so he was out of the question. The only option left was to give them up.

So, Emma had signed the adoption papers, and her babies would be soon picked up and brought to some town in Maine.

And she had only ten minutes to be with her newborns before they were taken from her.

Emma stared down at the two babies, the girl cradled in her right arm, the boy in her left. As soon as she met their innocent eyes, that was it. She wanted her babies.

But she couldn't have them, they weren't in her custody anymore.

The little girl played with one of Emma's golden curls, and the little boy was looking around the jail's hospital wing, which was where they were.

_The little girl has her father's eyes_, Emma noted.

Since she wouldn't be around for their lives, she tried to make one up in her head. Emma could just see it.

They wouldn't grow up in the foster system, like she did. They would have loving parents, they would bicker over which channel to watch on television, which movie to see at the cinema, but, hopefully, they would love each other.

Emma smiled slightly at the thought of what they would be like when they were teenagers.

She could just see her little boy, aged thirteen or fourteen, completely mortified that his twin sister had become beautiful, and now had boys chasing after her.

But of course, Emma hoped, her little girl wouldn't be in the same position as her. She hoped that her little girl wouldn't fall completely in love with the wrong guy, only to have him break her heart.

But she knew her little boy wouldn't let that happen. No, he wouldn't let his sister cry without punishing the cause of her tears.

The little babies she cradled in her arms were so small, so warm. She nearly cried at how adorable they were, and she'd never get to see how they grew.

Then, a nurse came in, pity clear in her eyes.

"It's time, Miss Swan," The nurse said sadly.

Emma nodded. She was giving them away so they could get their best chance. So they could have the life she never had, they very life she had fallen asleep as a child thinking about.

Gently, Emma placed the babies into the nurse's arms.

The twins, confused as to why they were being taken from their mother, began to cry.

"They'll get their best chance," Emma breathed out, and all she wanted were those babes in her arms again.

"The world is cruel, Miss Swan. No woman should be denied the right to raise her young. Are you sure there's no father in the picture?" The nurse's spanish accent reached her ears.

"I would be lying if I said yes," She choked out, as the little boy tried reaching one of his tiny, chubby fists out to Emma.

The nurse nodded sadly, but then left the room.

When the door shut, all the dams that Emma had built over the years, her cold exterior, all of it crumbled. Diminished.

She let the hot, salty tears flow freely down her face. Emma wanted her babies, and she had let them slip through her fingers.

During her life in the foster system, Emma Swan had received many things she didn't want. Broken dolls with missing limbs, unwanted leers from drunks…

But the one thing Emma wanted, she couldn't have.

* * *

**Okay, I nearly cried while writing this. Heads up, the next chapter skips to the end of 'An Apple Red as Blood', and goes from there. Review?**

**-Rumours-ofWonderland**


	11. The Apple Turnover

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own OUAT.**

* * *

Ellie Gold wasn't too keen on being woken up after she had fallen asleep.

However, she had attempted to stay up late and wait for her father to get home, because she was quite ready to fire a comeback at him. In the process, she had dozed off while staring into the fireplace. And there she was, sleeping on the couch, in her pajamas.

Ellie shot up when the doorbell rang, scaring her from her dreams.

She cautiously opened the door to a crack, relieved to see it was only Emma.

"Hi, Emma," Her small, sleepy voice rang out.

Emma felt momentarily guilty, assuming that she was just woken the small girl up.

"Hey, kid. Is your Dad here?" Emma looked around, as if she didn't want to be seen.

"Not yet… Why?" Ellie tilted her head confusedly.

"Come on, we're going. Get a hoodie or something, Henry's already in the car," Emma said.

Ellie perked up. Finally, she had a chance to sneak out. She quickly slipped on an oversized hoodie, jammed her feet into her Uggs, and followed Emma to her yellow bug, where she hopped in the backseat, while Henry was in the front.

A few minutes into the drive, Henry turned around in his seat.

"Is that all you're gonna bring?" He asked, looking at Emma's belongings.

"Huh?" Ellie was confused. She thought they were only going out for a few hours.

"It's all I need," Emma replied.

"Wait, we're leaving _now?_" Henry's eyes widened in realization.

And then Ellie knew, too. Emma didn't want to take them out for the night. She wanted to take them out of _Storybrooke. _

"We can't go!" Ellie cried desperately, "The curse!"

"No, what you both need is to get away from your crazy guardians," Emma tried to reason with them.

Everything was silent, until they were about to pass a sign that read, 'Leaving Storybrooke'.

Henry then reached over, and swerved the steering wheel, causing them to nearly crash into a tree.

"Henry! Why did you do that?" Emma didn't sound mad, though, only frantic and concerned.

"We can't leave Storybrooke! Everyone's here, your family!" Henry exclaimed.

"You need to break the curse," Ellie added.

Emma leaned back in her seat. So they really didn't want to leave Storybrooke unless the curse was broken. She didn't want her children to be unhappy, but, it was too late. They had been unhappy for ten years of their lives.

So, Emma had no alternative except to drive back to Storybrooke, which was what she did.

In Mary Margaret's apartment, Henry and Ellie nearly stormed inside, before spinning on their heels, facing Emma.

"We can't leave. Not now, not until the curse is broken," Henry explained.

Ellie nodded in agreement.

"Henry… Ellie…" She kneeled down to their level, her eyes completely filled with tears.

They had never seen Emma cry before. Never had they seen fearless, brave, Emma cry.

"You really don't believe, do you?" Henry asked, sullenly.

"No," She shook her head, letting a few tears escape.

Ellie glanced at something foreign that caught her eye on the counter.

"What's that?" She asked warily, eyeing the pastry.

"Your Mom gave it to me," Emma glanced at Henry, "Do you want a slice?"

Henry inspected it, "Apple," He announced, "It's poisoned,"

"Henry…" Emma sighed.

"No," He took the turnover, and sped over to an area where Emma couldn't reach him, "I'll show you. I'll show you the curse is real,"

"Henry, don't eat that!" Ellie made a move to smack the pastry out of his hand, but he dodged her movement.

He bit into the turnover, and Ellie's heart skipped four or five beats, and her jaw slacked.

"There, you see? Nothing happened. Do you want some ice cream with that?" Emma asked, turning towards the refrigerator.

Then, Henry collapsed. Eyes closed, unmoving.

"Henry? Henry!" Emma cried out, but nothing was working.

"We warned you," Ellie started crying, backing away from the scene, heavy black spots filling her vision.

Ellie didn't like how shallow her breathing was, or the fact that she felt like her heart was about to stop beating altogether.

"No, no, this can't be true…" Emma panicked.

The last thing Ellie saw before she succumbed to darkness was Emma's crying face.

* * *

**Crap, what happened to Ellie? I know, hehe. I bet you all wanna kill me for not continuing, but, the next chapter will be up ASAP! Review?**

**-Rumours-ofWonderland**


	12. The Panic Of Ellie Gold

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT.**

* * *

When Ellie woke up, she was at Storybrooke Hospital, with Doctor Whale hovering over her, eyeing her as if she would break at any moment.

She shot up in the bed she was in, whipping her head around for any sign of Emma.

"Hey, lay back down, kid. How do you feel?" He asked.

"Where's Henry? And Emma?" Ellie's breathing became shallow again.

"Calm down, Ellie. They're both fine. Henry's fine, and Emma left with Regina,"

"With Regina?" Ellie started panicking again.

"You have to calm down, Ellie, you just suffered a very serious panic attack. Do you want to risk getting another one?" He raised his eyebrows.

Ellie hadn't had a panic attack since she was six, when she found out Mr. Gold wasn't her biological 'Papa'.

"No," She shook her head.

"Good. Henry's stable, and Emma is perfectly fine with the Mayor. They left in a rather... determined mood," Doctor Whale said.

Ellie nodded, her fears not put completely to rest. She looked around, noticing something off.

"Where's my Dad?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

It was odd, it would only take one phone call and Mr. Gold would've been at Ellie's side in a flash.

"You told us not to call him," He replied slowly.

"I don't remember that," Ellie blinked.

"You were in a delusional state, we had given you extremely heavy amounts of depressants to calm you down,"

"So… Am I allowed to get out of this bed?" She leaned back, thoughts of what might be happening with Emma and Regina swarmed into her head.

"Wait another half hour or so, just to make sure all those drugs are out of your system," Doctor Whale said, scribbling something on his clipboard.

"I'm guessing I can't see Henry, either?" Ellie asked, already hearing him say 'no' in her head, but what he said next caught her slightly off guard.

"Knock yourself out," Doctor Whale smiled at her sadly, "He's right next to you,"

Ellie turned her head to the left, and saw him.

Henry. Her brother. Her twin. Her best friend. Lying on a hospital bed, hooked up to an IV. The monitor he was attached to was beeping at a monotone rate.

"Oh," Ellie moaned, pressing her head against the bed, staring at the inanimate form.

"Do you remember how he collapsed?" Doctor Whale inquired.

"He ate the apple turnover," She said flatly, as if he should've known that.

"Right," He jotted something on his clipboard, "Miss Swan said that, too. But, there were no signs of any poisoning,"

"That's because it was magic," Ellie muttered under her breath.

"Pardon?" Doctor Whale looked up.

"Oh, nothing, nothing…" She waved him off.

Doctor Whale eyed her for a moment.

"Okay," He said, "I'll be outside if you need me. Do you want us to call your father for you?"

"No thanks, I'm good," Ellie smiled politely.

And Ellie wasn't really in the mood to deal with Mr. Gold's plying questions. Especially since her comatose brother was lying a mere four feet away from her.

Doctor Whale nodded, but left.

Then, the room was lonely, tranquil, a bit too quiet for her liking. The only sound was Henry's heart monitor beeping. She wanted Emma, Mary Margaret, even David Nolan or her father here, just someone to talk to.

As if her prayers were answered, Mary Margaret appeared outside the door, gaining the nurse's permission to enter.

"Miss Blanchard!" Ellie meant to call out in an energetic, happy voice, but her voice came out tired and slightly hoarse.

"Hi, Ellie," She smiled slightly, striding to her bedside, "How are you? How's Henry?"

She looked from Henry back to Ellie.

"I'm fine… Doctor Whale said I had a really bad panic attack, and he gave me very high doses of depressants to calm me down," Ellie said.

"Hey," Mary Margaret put a warm hand over her's, "Don't strain your voice. They told me they brought you in screaming and you were very hypersensitive to your surroundings,"

Ellie was lucky she knew what 'hypersensitive' meant. She nodded.

"Can I do anything for you? Do you want any water, or cookies, or… Oh, look. Henry's book," Mary Margaret pulled out the familiar leather book from under his pillow.

"Where did that come from?" Ellie asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Emma, maybe," Mary Margaret said, observing the book.

"Can you read to us?" Ellie didn't like how croaky her voice sounded.

"Of course," She replied, smiling gently at the small girl, "Pick your story,"

Ellie glanced at Henry.

"Snow White and Prince Charming. It's Henry's favorite,"

Mary Margaret looked sadly at the young girl, and began, "Once upon a time…"

* * *

**In case anyone was wondering, panic attacks aren't rare in Ellie's past, they just haven't happened in a while. Review?**

**-Rumours-ofWonderland**


	13. Something Bad

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own OUAT. But, I do own Ellie (;**

* * *

"…A pulse of magic engulfed the land, proving that no magic was more powerful than true love," Mary Margaret finished.

"That was beautiful," Ellie sighed, leaning against the wall.

When Mary Margaret was in the middle of reading the story, a nurse had come in, alerting her to change back into the pajamas she had on before, because her father would be called soon.

Of course Ellie was annoyed, because Doctor Whale had assured her they wouldn't call him unless she said so, but it wasn't like she was about to disobey anyone in this situation.

"Thank you," She chuckled.

"Why did you give Henry the book? He was wondering that," Ellie looked at her.

"I gave it to him because he was lonely, and, I just wanted to show him that happy endings are possible…" Mary Margaret trailed off, unsure if she should say what was coming next.

"But…?" Ellie pushed, tilting her head slightly.

"But," She continued, "Not everyone can have their happy ending,"

It was like she had pulled the ring from the grenade.

Henry's heart monitor went berserk, and Mary Margaret jumped up. It was instantaneous; Nurses and doctors swarmed in, shielding her brother completely.

"Nurse, get them out of here. Don't let her watch this," Doctor Whale ordered.

Ellie wasn't sure if he meant her or Mary Margaret, but it was probably herself because she was the one who had the terrible panic attack.

A nurse quickly herded them through the door, shutting it behind her. Mary Margaret had to leave, but Ellie had to stay.

So, she stared through the glass, trying to process what was happening. She wished Emma would've listened.

_Emma, _Ellie's eyebrows furrowed in thought, _Where is Emma, anyway?_

A few minutes later, Henry's monitor went flat, letting out a long, continuous beep.

Ellie pressed her palm to the glass, desperately trying to cling onto any part of her brother that remained, but there was nothing. Tears leaked out of her hazel eyes, and it took all of her willpower not to let her shaky knees be the downfall of her posture.

It was a miracle when Emma burst into the hospital, Regina in pursuit.

Emma looked to Ellie, her face falling at the sight of her daughter's tears. Ellie shook her head.

Emma entered Henry's room, Ellie following her, and neither Doctor Whale or Mother Superior stopped them from entering.

Ellie was a little surprised to see Emma crying. She never cried. Until last night, of course.

"I love you, Henry," Emma breathed out, before kissing his forehead.

It was instantaneous.

Ellie even caught a glimpse of the pure magic pulsing out, making everything seem brighter, better, healthier.

Then, Henry's eyes shot open.

"I love you, too…" Henry sounded a little breathless, and he just barely had enough time to brace himself for his sister's bone-crushing hug.

"Henry…What's happening?" Emma asked, as several of the hospital staff slowly walked into the room.

To his great relief, Ellie finally relinquished him from the hug.

"The curse… I think you broke it!" Henry exclaimed happily.

"What? Oh…No," Regina frowned.

Emma, Henry, and Ellie turned in her direction.

"Pardon me, your Majesty," Mother Superior said, "But you'd better find a place to hide,"

"Henry," Regina went over to Henry, "No matter what you think, I want you to know… _I do love you,_"

Henry blinked at her, face void of emotion, unsure of what to say, but Regina was already out the door.

After a few minutes of talking, the conversation ended with,

"You had a panic attack?" Henry frowned.

"Hey. You were the one that had, like, seventeen wires sticking out of your body," Ellie countered.

"Yes, but you both were in hospital beds," Emma added.

Suddenly, one of the nurses dropped the tray she was holding, staring out of the window in horror.

"What? What is it?" Emma asked the nurse, who was still staring out the window.

Henry and Ellie joined Emma's side, and looked out the window.

"Henry…Ellie… What is that?" She asked slowly, staring at the purple smoke that was slithering its way over Storybrooke.

"Something bad," Henry replied, a hint of fear in his voice.

* * *

**Wow, I finally finished this. All thanks to Hurricane Sandy, who has closed school yesterday, today, and now tomorrow, as well. Hallelujah. Review?**

** -Rumours-ofWonderland**


	14. Moments Spent Elsewhere

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mysterious Man (Neal Cassady)**

* * *

Neal Cassady was a simple man, with a simple life, and a semi-simple job.

But that was only on the outside.

However, his insides yearned for the woman he had lost ten years previously. The name Emma Swan still left a sweet taste on his tongue.

On his way back to his apartment from work, his thoughts were surrounded by Emma. Emma. It was always Emma. He was in love with Emma Swan, and he had been stupid to let her slip through his fingers like that.

Entering his apartment, he sighed, tossing his bag and keys on the bed.

Then, it started thundering outside, and the tinkling sound of rain hitting the fire escape met his ears. Neal tried to shut the window, to no avail. It was an old, creaky window that had always been one of the main nuisances in his life.

As he tried to shove it down, his cellphone fell out, through a crack in the fire escape, right onto the sidewalk outside.

_Great, _Neal thought as he looked out the window, _Just my luck._

Then, a white pigeon landed on his window sill, leaving a postcard before flying off.

Neal blinked. It had been a very long time indeed since he had last received a message via bird.

_Broken._

That meant the curse was broken. August Booth had been a faithful friend of Neal's when they had been placed in the same foster home. They both bonded over the fact that they both came from the Enchanted Forest. One of the things August had told Neal was that the entire Fairytale Land had been affected by an Evil Queen's curse.

Neal learned that August had escaped his previous foster home with a few other kids, but they had been rounded up shortly after and put back into the system.

In return, he told August his real name.

August never told him about the baby girl he had failed, as he said many times, but the two always kept in touch; They always managed to find each other and send word that the other was alright.

And when Emma came into Neal's life, everything seemed absolutely perfect. Right up until Emma found out that he was married.

'Was', being the key word. He had divorced his wife shortly before he met Emma, but she had been put under the impression that Neal was still married.

And he didn't blame her, either.

And even now, Neal had kept in touch with August when he traveled to Storybrooke, Maine.

August had told him much of his trip there. One of which included Emma Swan was staying there. That news had made his day.

The second was that Emma Swan had two ten-year-olds that she was trying to get under her custody. Henry and Ellie, two names Neal would never forget.

The third was that his father was there. His Papa. The man he called a coward shortly before going through the green portal that sucked him into this world.

There were three factors that were pulling Neal Cassady to that small town in Maine. It was decided, he was leaving for Storybrooke as soon as possible.

He would get back to his kids. Back to his friend August. Back to Emma.

* * *

**Don't kill me if this doesn't follow the actual storyline. As of currently, 'Tallahassee' didn't come out yet, and I didn't exactly want to wait a whole week to write another chapter. So, here you go.**

**I went with my theory on Neal Cassady being Bae and Henry's father. Review?**

**-Rumours-ofWonderland**


	15. Magic Has Come

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT.**

**I'm going to start referring to some of the characters by their fairytale names now…**

* * *

Ellie let out a yelp as the purple smoke engulfed the hospital, both her and Henry burrowing into Emma, who hugged them tightly to her middle.

It was a strange sensation. Ellie felt like her insides were shivering with… magic. It was an odd thing to think, and even though she had never seen or experienced it, she knew it was magic.

And she knew someone brought it to this land.

As quickly as the feeling came, it went away. Dissipated, as if it were never even there.

When Ellie opened her eyes, everything seemed the same, though other were whispering. Apparently, Emma knew what just happened as well.

"Kid, get dressed," Emma tossed Henry his clothing, "We need to find David and Mary Margaret,"

Emma was walking slowly towards the man and woman who were her biological parents, and Henry and Ellie seemed keen on reuniting them. Ellie giggled as she tried to tug Emma's hand to get her to walk faster.

"Now I have to find my daughter," Snow announced to her husband and her friends.

"So it's true?" Emma asked quietly.

The twins took a synchronized step back, watching happily as mother, father, and daughter reunited. When they began to pull away, the siblings took their chance to speak.

"Grandpa?" They called out in unison.

Snow laughed, and Charming smiled down at them.

"Yeah, kids," He said, "I guess so," And he pulled them both into a quick hug.

"She did it, she saved you," Henry stated, looking at Emma.

"She saved all of us," Snow had a tear on her cheek, looking proudly at her daughter.

Emma looked sheepish, and Grumpy saved her from the embarrassment with;

"Um, then why are we still here?" He raised his eyebrows.

"And what was that smoke?" Another added.

"Who-" Sneezy sneezed, "Who did this?"

"That, my friend," Charming patted his shoulder, "Is an excellent question,"

Then, Ellie heard angry shouts and the sound of many footsteps coming from somewhere close. Soon enough, a mob of people that seemed to be filled with intense rage were stampeding across the intersection.

"What's going on there?" Ellie tilted her head.

"I think… They might be going to kill Regina," Snow said slowly.

"Good. Let's watch," Grumpy said flatly.

"No!" Henry cried out, "She's still my Mom, even after everything she's done, she's still my Mom,"

Ellie was panicking. If Henry's Mom was the Evil Queen, then who exactly was Mr. Gold, the most feared man in Storybrooke? Emma reassured Henry that they wouldn't let Regina be killed.

"What did my father do?" Ellie turned abruptly to her Grandpa.

"Oh, God. I nearly forgot about him," Emma turned to Charming, "You do know she's been living with Rumpelstiltskin, right?"

"_He's Rumpelstiltskin?_" Henry's eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"Um… I have to take care of something…" Ellie muttered, turned away, and began running for her father's shop, ignoring the calls of her family.

She wasn't about to let Mr. Gold get hurt, either. Sure, she hated his guts for being a coward, but Ellie wasn't a bad person. She knew Henry would cover for her.

Ellie burst through Mr. Gold's pawn shop, intent on letting him know that an angry mob was possibly out to get him, but it seemed she had interrupted something.

Standing next to him, was a beautiful young woman with a pair of the prettiest blue eyes Ellie had ever seen. Her father turned to Ellie.

"Sweetheart… I want you to meet someone. Belle, this is Eleanor, my adopted daughter. Eleanor… This is Belle, but, I assume you already know who she is," He looked between Belle and Ellie.

"It's nice to meet you… But, I prefer Ellie," Ellie looked pointedly at Mr. Gold.

"It's very nice to meet you, as well," Belle giggled slightly.

"This might not be the best time," Mr. Gold looked down at Ellie, "And I know I've said this to you often recently, but… We need to have a talk. A _real _talk this time,"

She gulped, while Belle looked confusedly between the two.

"Don't worry, you're not in any trouble this time," Mr. Gold rolled his eyes amusedly at the small girl's doe-eyed expression.

While Belle examined some objects that caught her interest, he took Ellie to the back of the store.

"May I ask what we're about to speak of?" She raised an eyebrow warily.

"Magic," He replied simply.

* * *

**Yes, I know this chapter was slightly short. Yes, Mr. Gold seems to be having a lot of talks with Ellie lately. A few chapters ago, I left you all hanging when he told Ellie he wanted to have a talk with her at the end of the chapter; The content of that will be explained in the next chapter. **

**Look out in the next few chapters... You never know what surprises I might throw in... O.o**

**Review?**

**-Rumours-ofWonderland**


	16. The Deal Is Struck

**Disclaimer: If I owned OUAT, you would see Rumbelle in every episode -.-**

* * *

"Magic?" Ellie questioned warily, slightly afraid of the man in front of her. He was, after all, the Dark One.

"Yes, darling… Magic. Are you aware of who I am?" He asked her.

"You're Rumpelstiltskin," She stated simply.

"That's right," He paced around the room, making Ellie feel like she was being circled by a feral dog, "And you're my daughter,"

"Adopted daughter," Ellie corrected.

"Right, and I also know that a certain mob of people are at Regina's house right now… And that you think they're going to come here next,"

She fiddled with a lock of her dark hair.

"I assure you," He looked her right in the eyes, "They're not,"

"Because you can do magic… Which might bring everyone back to the Enchanted Forest," Ellie concluded.

"Well, well, well. Someone's been educated on her history," He said, "How did you and Henry figure out about the curse, anyway?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Ellie smirked.

If Mr. Gold hadn't known his daughter had a slight mischievous streak, he would've thought that witty comment to be out of character.

"Listen, Ellie. Now that everyone has their memories back, there are some who carry vendettas against me… I want you to stay close," Mr. Gold adjusted a small vase on a shelf.

"If people are holding grudges against you, shouldn't I be the one to stay away from you?" She replied, placing her small hands on her hips.

"You see, Ellie, there is a minority of people that would most likely hurt you to get to me. The majority-" He was cut off.

"The majority are people who dislike you like the dwarves and Cinderella, but they probably won't hurt you if I stay close because I'll be here," She sighed.

"Right," Mr. Gold replied uneasily.

She had practically said that he wanted her around just so he could hide behind her.

"Fine," Ellie said after a pause, "How about we make a deal, then? Isn't that what you do best?"

That was exactly what he was afraid of. He should've expected this. He knew that if he screwed this deal up, he would've let another child slip through his fingers.

"What are your terms?" Mr. Gold leaned against the wall.

Ellie smiled, "I still get to see my family. You know, Henry, Emma, my grandparents, but only with your permission. In return, I promise that I won't sneak out anymore, I'll come here everyday after school, and I'll have dinner with you and Belle, if asked. Because Henry and I have a tradition of eating dinner at Granny's together,"

Mr. Gold was aware of the siblings' little habit of eating dinner at Granny's nearly every night, since both children never had their adoptive parent around.

"Fair enough," He smiled slightly.

The two shook hands, and she replied, "The deal is struck,"

_The deal is struck. _Bae's words rang through his mind, clear as day.

Mr. Gold knew that if he broke this deal, Bae, wherever he was, wouldn't be happy.

"Now," Ellie clapped her hands together, "I wanna get to know Belle,"

"Of course," He laughed, "Come on, you,"

She had a slight skip in her step as she followed him back out into the main part of the store.

"Come on, Belle," He said, "Let's find you something to wear,"

"I can help, if you like," Ellie chimed in.

"I think that would be nice," Belle looked kindly at Ellie, "I think you're more acquainted with today's fashion than I am,"

Mr. Gold watched contently as Belle trailed after the small girl.

That was the family they were supposed to be, him, Belle, Ellie, and Baelfire. But, fate intervened and turned everything around.

And he knew that he wasn't Ellie's only family; She was the daughter of a princess, the granddaughter of the King and Queen, her royal ties would be coming after her sooner or later.

Mr. Gold sighed at that thought, and drowned himself in memories of his son.

* * *

**Hmm… Well, this was interesting. Oh, yeah. I guess I lied about that conversation between Ellie and Gold a few chappies ago being revealed… Oh, well. I guess that will be revealed in future chapters (:**

**Review?**

**-Rumours-ofWonderland**


End file.
